Faux semblants
by Ellundril07
Summary: Attention risque de spoil ! Allen et Kanda sortent ensemble mais Allen ne comprend pas pourquoi Kanda est aussi froid avec lui. Kanda, quand à lui, essaie de découvrir le passé que Allen cache derrière son doux sourire. Quel est le véritable visage de ces deux âmes brisées ? yullen of course !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Sagement assis à son bureau, la tête dans les coudes, Allen réfléchissait. Intensément. Il ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement de son petit ami, Kanda.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourtant, quand, quelques mois plus tard, Allen lui avait timidement fait sa demande, Kanda avait accepté. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'Allen avait plus ou moins compris. Oui, parce que Kanda avait, pour toute réponse, émis un simple « Hm », ce qui n'était pas très clair.

Allen n'avait pas su comment réagir au début. En fait, il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas rêvé la réponse du brun. Mais celui-ci l'avait laissé faire quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras à la sortie des cours, et donc Allen en avait déduit qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Ces événements s'étaient produits une semaine plus tôt, et depuis, Kanda ne lui parlait pas plus qu'avant, et il ne s'intéressait même pas à lui ! Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance au début pour Allen, mais au fil des jours, il avait commencé à désespérer.

-Encore à t'apitoyer sur ton sort Allen ?

Allen sursauta. Il leva la tête.

-Pfff...dit-il. Mouais. Dis Lavi qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Lavi se gratta la tête. C'était un magnifique roux qui faisait craquer toutes les filles (et même certains garçons !).

-J'en sais rien, soupira celui-ci. J'y connais rien aux histoires entre mecs.

Lavi mit les pieds sur la table et s'affala sur la chaise voisine à celle d'Allen.

-Tu sais, continua le rouquin, tu aurais eu moins de problèmes si tu étais sorti avec moi.

Allen sourit. Lavi était un pur hétéro mais il adorait le taquiner avec son orientation sexuelle.

-Désolé Lavi, répondit-il. La prochaine fois, je te demanderai à toi mais pour l'instant, c'est Kanda que je veux. T'as vraiment pas d'idée ? Comment tu fais toi pour attirer les filles ?

-Ben euh...hésita Lavi. Je les excite avec mon charme animal et je...

-Euh c'est bon en fait, j'ai plus envie de savoir en fin de compte je vais me débrouiller, rigola Allen.

Lavi mit son bras autour du cou de son ami et essaya de lui faire des gros bisous bien baveux pour rigoler.

-Hé poil de carotte qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma place ? Gronda une voix caverneuse derrière eux.

Lavi frissonna. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face au brun qui le regardait, bras croisés. C'était un asiatique avec de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval par un lien à cheveux rouge. Il était très beau, d'une beauté froide qui faisait frémir toutes les personnes qui croisaient son regard noir.

-Euh...salut Yuu ! Dit Lavi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je voulais juste parler un peu à Allen...et comme tu ne t'assois jamais ici j'ai pensé que...

-Tu sais penser toi ? Le coupa le brun en haussant un sourcil. Première nouvelle.

Lavi s'éclipsa. Allen lui fit un discret au revoir avec la main. Yuu s'assit tranquillement.

Un silence très lourd s'installa.

-S...salut Kanda, hésita Allen. Ça va ?

Kanda tourna son regard noir vers lui avec une expression...sans expression en fait. Le vide total. Allen se dit qu'il pourrait au moins avoir l'air content de le voir.

-Hm.

Allen eut un sourire crispé.

-Tu pourrais pas essayer... de dire autre chose que « hm » ? demanda t-il. Parce que sinon la conversation va vite devenir intenable. En fait pour l'instant y'a même pas de conversation j'ai juste l'impression de faire un long monologue et...

Kanda cligna des yeux. La voix d'Allen mourut dans sa gorge.

-Heu...Kanda ? Souffla Allen. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kanda détourna la tête.

-Hm...non.

Allen sursauta. Enfin un début de conversation ! Encouragé, il se lança :

-Alors tu as fait quoi ce week-end ?

Kanda prit un stylo dans sa trousse et gribouilla sur sa feuille.

-Hm...rien.

-Oh je vois ! S'exclama Allen. Moi, j'ai mangé ce week-end !

Kanda eut une expression incrédule.

-_Tout le monde_ mange le week-end, laissa t-il tomber. C'est pas nouveau.

Allen eut un sourire.

-Moi je n'ai fait _que_ manger c'est ça la différence, dit-il simplement.

La respiration de Kanda se bloqua. C'était tout simplement incroyable qu'un aussi petit bonhomme que Allen passe son week-end à manger. Enfin bon...ce n'était pas son problème après tout.

Le professeur arriva et le cours commença. Il écrivit des équations au tableau et demanda à un élève de venir pour les résoudre. Comme personne ne se porta volontaire, il en désigna un au hasard.

-Voyons voir... Allen viens au tableau.

-Oh non...geignit Allen en se levant à contrecœur. Il parcourut la classe.

Kanda regarda Allen traverser la salle d'un pas aérien. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il lui plaisait, la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Il avait juste du mal à le montrer.

Il faut dire que Allen était loin d'être comme les autres garçons. Il avait sauté plusieurs classes et il était donc le plus petit de la classe. Il avait cependant de curieux cheveux blancs et de beaux yeux gris. Un tatouage en forme d'étoile partait de son front pour parcourir sa joue. Kanda trouvait qu'il dégageait une aura innocente. Tout chez lui respirait la pureté.

Kanda revint brusquement à la réalité en voyant un des élèves tendre la main pour caresser les fesses de Allen.

Allen ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ce qu'il se passait mais il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité en sentant une main étrangère lui tripoter le derrière. Il poussa un petit cri surpris et se retourna pour frapper le responsable mais il fut poussé sauvagement.

Il tomba et, à demi sonné, il regarda qui l'avait poussé. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Kanda ! Arrête c'est rien, s'exclama t-il en voyant le brun frapper celui qui l'avait touché.

Il tenta de retenir le brun mais peine perdue, il était bien trop grand pour lui.

-Lavi ! Appela t-il, viens m'aider ; je n'y arriverai pas tout seul !

Le roux accourut et à deux, ils purent maîtriser Kanda. Une fois celui-ci écarté de sa victime, il se dégagea de leur emprise. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un air rageur.

-Hé Yuu ! Cria Lavi.

-Kanda ! S'exclama Allen, exaspéré.

Kanda sortit en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Après son départ, le silence se fit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Allen cherchait Kanda partout, mais impossible de le trouver. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le cours avec fracas, soit il y a deux heures, plus personne n'avait trouvé trace de lui.

-Kanda ! Cria t-il. Je t'en prie, montre toi !

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna brusquement, mais ce n'était que Lavi.

-Lavi ! S'exclama Allen. Alors, tu sais où il a pu aller ?

Lavi fit un signe négatif avec la tête. Allen soupira.

L'endroit était sombre. Kanda alluma les bougies et la salle fut éclairée d'un halo de lumière incertain.

Des tatamis s'alignaient sur le sol. Sur des râteliers au fond de la salle, des sabres en bois reposaient tranquillement. Kanda en prit un et commença à faire des enchaînements souples et puissants. Il bougeait naturellement. Ses pas semblaient effleurer le sol.

Allen était époustouflé. Kanda était si...merveilleux quand il s'entraînait. Il ressemblait à un ange, ou à un samouraï de l'ancien japon. Il semblait danser, sa lame glissait sans bruit dans les airs.

-Ah ben tu vois ! S'exclama Lavi. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était là !

Kanda sursauta en entendant la voix de Lavi. Il posa son katana et se tourna vers les intrus.

L'ambiance magique dans laquelle Allen était plongé en regardant Kanda s'entraîner fut brutalement rompue par l'arrivée de Lavi.

-Lavi...soupira Allen. T'as tout cassé.

-Désolé, s'excusa Lavi en ricanant bêtement.

Kanda rangea le sabre de bois et se planta devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Grogna t-il.

-Hé bien tu sais, dit Allen, on s'inquiétait un peu pour toi vu que tu es parti et qu'on ne t'a pas revu depuis. Du coup on est parti à ta recherche et Lavi s'est soudainement rappelé que tu faisait du Kendo alors on est venu ici.

-Pfff ! Siffla Kanda en se détournant.

Il prit son sac et sortit du dojo, laissant Allen et Lavi stupéfait.

Allen s'empressa de se lancer à la poursuite du brun.

-Kanda ! Appela t-il.

Le brun ne daigna même pas s'arrêter. Allen se mit à courir et arrivé à ses côtés, lui dit :

-Tu sais, j'ai trouvé ça super cool quand tu m'as défendu ce matin.

Kanda se tourna vers lui, toujours sans expression. Allen sourit et l'entraîna sur un banc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Kanda s'assit dignement, croisa bras et jambes et attendit.

-Et en plus, continua Allen, je trouve que tu es magnifique quand tu t'entraînes au kendo.

Kanda sursauta. Il fixa son interlocuteur d'un air surpris.

-Tu me fais penser à ces samouraïs de l'ancien temps, murmura Allen. Hé Kanda …

Allen parlait. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler mais Kanda ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait décroché quand Allen lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça en ayant l'air de le penser vraiment. Il posa sa main contre la joue de Allen et approcha son visage du sien.

La voix d'Allen mourut dans sa gorge. Kanda était si près de lui en ce moment, et si … entreprenant ! Il sentit le souffle chaud du brun contre ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux.

Comme dans un rêve, Kanda posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen, qui avait fermé les yeux. Elles étaient si merveilleusement douces ! Il sentit les mains de son compagnon se resserrer autour de son cou, puis de plus en plus hardiment.

Allen appuya ses lèvres contre celles du brun en soupirant d'aise. Kanda glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Hé les gars qu'est-ce que vous f...

Kanda et Allen se séparèrent brusquement. Allen lança un regard meurtrier à Lavi qui rougit instantanément.

-Euh désolé... héhé... j'ai pas vu que..., tenta d'expliquer le roux.

-Laisse tomber, le coupa Kanda. Un boulet reste un boulet, qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire …

Il se leva et partit.

-Au revoir Kanda ! Cria Allen à son intention.

Ce dernier se contenta de faire un vague signe de la main sans même se retourner. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Allen se précipita vers Lavi.

-Faut toujours que tu mettes les pieds dans le plat ! Soupira t-il. Et en plus au moment où j'avais enfin réussi à le faire craquer...

-Désolé, répéta Lavi, qui n'avait en fait pas l'air désolé du tout.

Le lendemain, Allen, assis à sa place, repensait au baiser de la veille. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ça mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-Salut Allen ! S'exclama Lavi en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je viens de me rappeler d'un truc : j'ai oublié de te demander tes impressions pour le baiser d'hier. Alors, comment c'était ?

-Hé bien en fait, dit Allen en rougissant un peu, en fait c'était...

-Allez Allen arrête de me faire poireauter ! Insista Lavi en le secouant comme un prunier.

-Hé poil de carotte qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma place ? Gronda une voix caverneuse derrière eux.

_J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, _pensa Lavi en se retournant lentement.

-Ah salut Yuu, dit-il au brun qui le fixait avec un regard noir, les bras croisés. J'allais partir de toute façon. A plus, ajouta t-il en se levant.

Allen lui répondit d'un signe de main. Kanda s'assit et sortit ses affaires.

-Salut Kanda ! Lança Allen en prenant son courage à deux mains. Ça va depuis hier ?

Kanda se tourna lentement en sa direction et le fixa de ses prunelles noires. Allen regretta aussitôt sa question.

-Ouais, marmonna le brun. Et toi moyashi ?

-Moyashi ? S'exclama Allen, incrédule. Pourquoi moyashi ? T'as rien trouvé de plus mignon comme surnom ?

Kanda haussa un sourcil devant la réaction de son petit ami.

-T'es un minus, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle comme ça, répondit t-il d'une voix égale. Je me fiche que ça soit mignon ou pas.

-Mais...commença Allen. C'est injuste ! Puisque c'est comme ça moi aussi je vais te trouver un surnom nul !

Il détourna la tête pendant quelques minutes. Kanda s'amusait bien de le voir enragé mais bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas. Allen ne trouverait jamais un surnom qui pourrait lui nuire, il était bien trop gentil pour ça...

-J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Allen en tapant dans sa main.

Kanda eut un sourire méprisant.

-Je vais t'appeler...Bakanda ! claironna Allen en éclatant de rire.

Bakanda ? Kanda ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi mais après y avoir réfléchi, il manqua de s'étrangler. Baka + Kanda = Bakanda. Même Lavi n'avait pas réussi à lui trouver un surnom aussi stupide.

-C'est du gros n'importe quoi, dit-il en masquant son trouble.

-Hé bien, _Bakanda_, répondit Allen en insistant lourdement sur le surnom, tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle là, hein ?

-La ferme moyashi ! Siffla t-il.

Mais Allen ne voulait pas s'arrêter et comme certains élèves commençaient à se retourner pour les écouter, Kanda ne tint plus et, entraînant Allen par le col du manteau jusqu'au couloir, il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Allen était content. Il avait réussi à faire sortir Kanda de ses gonds et en prime, il avait droit à un baiser ! Quand le brun le lâcha enfin, il murmura :

-Oui moi aussi je suis content de te voir tu sais...

Kanda émit un drôle de sifflement et repartit en direction de la salle de classe. Allen pouffa de rire et le suivit.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et attendirent que le professeur arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le soir, Allen rentra à l'internat en compagnie de Lavi. Kanda était parti s'entraîner et il avait clairement fait comprendre à son petit ami qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne le regarder.

Donc Allen avait décidé de l'attendre à l'internat. Il avait compris que Kanda avait du mal à montrer ses sentiments envers lui alors il se devait de l'aider un maximum.

-Dis Lavi, c'était quoi déjà ton truc pour draguer les filles ? Demanda t-il.

-Hé bien en fait...commença Lavi, je commence par...mais, dit-il en fixant son ami, tu veux déjà tromper Yuu ?

Il avait l'air scandalisé.

-Non non, le rassura Allen. Je veux juste...le décoincer un peu tu vois ? Lui montrer que je ne suis pas qu'un gamin de quinze ans.

-Pourquoi tu veux lui prouver quelque chose ? L'interrogea Lavi.

-Kanda me traite comme un gamin qui ne connaît rien de la vie ! Bouda Allen en croisant les bras.

Lavi eut un sourire triste que Allen ne vit pas.

-Tu sais, dit-il, Yuu a un passé lourd. Tu sais pourquoi il déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom ?

Allen eut l'air surpris par l'air mélancolique que le roux affichait.

-Euh...non.

-Parce que Yuu peut signifier "nabot" ou d'autre trucs dans le même genre et Yuu s'est toujours reproché sa faiblesse, murmura Lavi.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Allen. Kanda n'est pas faible !

-Ça, répondit Lavi, c'est à toi de le découvrir.

Allen s'arrêta de marcher et laissa Lavi le distancer.

-Je vois pas le rapport avec le fait qu'il me traite comme un enfant, marmonna t-il pour lui-même. Et il n'est pas le seul à avoir un passé à cacher...

-Je sais Allen, je sais...chuchota Lavi en poussant la porte de l'internat.

Kanda franchit la porte de l'internat deux heures plus tard, bien décidé à prendre une douche et à dormir au moins neuf heures pour être en forme le lendemain.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec un grognement de satisfaction en imaginant l'eau chaude le laver de la transpiration qu'il avait accumulé pendant l'entraînement, puis le matelas moelleux de son lit.

La lumière l'aveugla. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, mais il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre. Mais pourquoi donc était-elle allumée ?

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. De toute manière il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il se déshabilla, fourragea dans sa valise à la recherche d'une serviette propre, et entra dans la salle de bains.

L'atmosphère y était étouffante. Kanda fut submergé par une vague de vapeur qui l'enveloppa. Il se mit à tousser. Il entrevit la silhouette de quelqu'un sous la douche. Il se précipita jusqu'à la douche, ouvrit brusquement le rideau bleu pâle, et hurla :

-Sors de là tout de suite !

Avant de subir le contrecoup de son entraînement : des courbatures. Il attrapa le bras de l'intrus et le tira hors de la douche. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un moyashi nu et trempé dans sa salle de bains.

Il détailla le corps de son petit ami et son nez se mit à saigner :

-Merde ! S'exclama t-il, en quittant la pièce en courant.

Il se mit à chercher un mouchoir. Allen était si...

On lui en mit un sous le nez.

-Merci... marmonna t-il en l'attrapant.

-De rien Bakanda ! Répondit Allen, en maintenant tant bien que mal une serviette sur ses parties intimes.

Kanda sursauta.

-Moyashi ! Sors de ma chambre ! Hurla t-il.

-Mais c'est que... commença Allen, gêné.

-Tout de suite ! Le coupa Kanda.

Il attrapa les habits de Allen qui traînaient sur le lit (il ne les avait pas remarqué en entrant) et les jeta dehors, puis il attrapa le propriétaire par le bras et l'envoya rejoindre ses affaires, et finalement lui claqua la porte au nez (littéralement : Allen s'était pris la porte dans le nez).

Il prit une douche et alla se coucher, sans même penser à son petit ami qu'il venait de jeter dehors nu et trempé.

Allen frissonna. Les couloirs n'étaient pas chauffés la nuit et en plus de ça, il faisait tellement noir qu'il était incapable de retrouver le chemin de sa chambre.

Il se rhabilla mais ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés et Kanda avait repris la serviette. Les gouttes d'eau qui s'en échappaient coulaient dans son col et sur le tissu de son tee-shirt.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Kanda mais celle-ci était fermée à clé.

-Kanda ! S'il te plaît ! Laisse moi entrer. Je n'avais pas le choix !

Pas de réponse. Allen essaya un nombre incalculable de fois de le faire changer d'avis mais rien n'y fit. Il décida d'avancer dans le noir mais il se perdit.

-J'ai froid...

La saison commençait à changer. L'hiver arrivait et il faisait de plus en plus froid le soir, même si la journée il faisait chaud. Le tee-shirt de Allen était maintenant trempé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Si seulement Kanda lui avait laissé le temps de s'expliquer...

En arrivant à l'internat, il avait découvert qu'une aile du bâtiment était en travaux, et les autres élèves étaient rentrés dormir chez eux.

Mais Allen n'avait pas de chez lui. En fait, il n'en avait plus...

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et il s'assomma en se cognant sur le sol. Son corps s'affala mollement et il ne bougea plus.

-Yuu ! Yuu !

Lavi enfonça la porte de la chambre de Kanda. Celui-ci se releva en sursautant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Grogna t-il, énervé d'être réveillé aussi tôt.

Il remarqua l'air de Lavi. Il était scandalisé, et il vit des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

-C'est Allen il... commença le roux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? Le coupa Kanda.

-La ferme ! S'exclama Lavi.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

-Allen est à l'hôpital ! Abruti ! Hurla t-il.

-QUOI ?

Kanda se leva à toute vitesse et s'habilla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-il en se coiffant.

-Il... est dans un état d'hypothermie avancé, sanglota Lavi. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin en sortant de ma chambre. J'arrivais pas à dormir. Il était en bas de l'escalier à vingt mètres d'ici. Ses lèvres étaient toutes bleues et... j'ai essayé de le réveillé mais j'ai pas réussi... Il y avait de la glace dans les cheveux...

-Calme toi Lavi, dit Kanda. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. Ça ne l'aidera pas.

-Il a dû rester coincer dehors après l'extinction des feux...continua Lavi en se mouchant. Il était tout mouillé... et... j'ai appelé les urgences...

-Calme toi ! Insista Kanda.

Il entraîna Lavi jusqu'à dehors et ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. À l'accueil, il demanda à le voir.

-Impossible, répondit la secrétaire, son état est instable.

-Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, insista Lavi. C'est promis !

-Je suis désolée, dit la secrétaire, mais monsieur Walker est dans le coma. Personne ne sait quand il se réveillera.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais enfin, s'énerva Kanda, il a juste fait une chute dans l'escalier ! Ce n'est pas assez grave pour tomber dans le coma !

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de détail, répondit la secrétaire, mais il semblerait que ce soit l'hypothermie qui ait causé le coma. La chute n'a fait que le rendre inconscient. Les médecins ont dit qu'au moment de sa chute il était mouillé, comme s'il avait pris une douche, et que quand il s'est évanoui, le froid environnant a fait chuté sa température brutalement. Mais comment s'est-il retrouvé dehors …

L'esprit de Kanda se déconnecta de la réalité. Il s'éloigna, comme un fantôme, et n'entendit même pas les appels de Lavi.

-C...c'est de ma faute ...


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

-Yuu ! S'exclama Lavi. Arrête de culpabiliser !

Il désespérait. Kanda faisait les cent pas devant la chambre d'Allen depuis plusieurs jours. Kanda s'arrêta brusquement devant le roux et gronda :

-C'est de ma faute ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué ou tu es simplement idiot Bookman Junior !

Lavi se recroquevilla.

-Mais Yuu...geignit-il, tu pouvais pas savoir. C'est de la faute au dirlo !

-Quoi ? Demanda Kanda, désarçonné. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-C'est lui qui a décidé d'arrêter les chauffages dans les couloirs de l'internat et d'ouvrir les portes qui donnent sur l'extérieur, répondit Lavi. Parce que sinon, les élèves se réunissaient dans les couloirs et lui, il aimait pas ça. Donc...

Kanda devint blanc comme un linge. Ses yeux exprimaient une fureur innomable.

-Heuuu...? Yuu ? Tenta Lavi. Ça va ?

Kanda ne répondit même pas et sortit de l'hôpital. Lavi souffla, soulagé. Il s'était enfin décidé à aller se reposer. En effet, le brun n'avait pas dormi depuis au moins quatre jours et Lavi s'inquiétait pour sa santé. Kanda avait des cernes sous les yeux et il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Mais Lavi se trompait. Kanda ne se rendait pas chez lui, mais au lycée.

Il franchit les portails d'un pas furieux. Il parcourut la cour vide. Lavi le suivait en courant.

Dans son bureau, le directeur Luberrier buvait une tasse de thé. Il avait quelques problèmes avec l'administration du lycée qui lui reprochait ses méthodes. Cet idiot de gamin n'avait qu'à faire attention. De toute manière, il avait des amis hauts placés grâce à qui il s'en sortirait sans trop de souci. Il attendait une lettre importante qui devait arriver dans la journée alors quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure.

Il leva les yeux et tomba face à deux orbes noires et pleines d'un désir profond de vengeance. Une douleur inouïe envahit son nez. Non, ce n'était pas Link, son fidèle secrétaire.

Kanda ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de frapper. Un monstre avait prit possession de lui. Un monstre assoiffé de vengeance.

-IL NE SE REVEILLERA PEUT-ETRE PAS ! hurla t-il en continuant à frapper.

Des larmes se mêlaient au sang du directeur qui giclait sur le beau visage de l'asiatique. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis longtemps. Allen...

Lavi apparut au coin de la porte. Kanda l'avait semé.

-Yuu !

Il se précipita vers son ami et tenta de le retenir mais peine perdue, il était face à une force qui le réduisait à néant.

Il sentit une présence près de lui. Il se retourna et vis un homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Il ressemblait un peu à Kanda mais il était blond et il devait être hindou, parce qu'il avait deux points rouges sur le front.

Celui-ci semblait perdu.

-Hé Double-Boutons viens m'aider il faut calmer Yuu ! L'interpela Lavi.

L'autre sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité.

-...Double-Bou...commença t-il, mais Lavi l'attrapa par la manche.

Ils attrapèrent le brun chacun par un bras et le forcèrent à s'éloigner de Luberrier qui tenta de reprendre un air digne. Puis il s'approcha de Kanda et siffla :

-Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je sais qui tu es Yuu Kanda, et je sais ce qui te fais per plus que tout ! Emmenez-le !

Lavi était abasourdi par le discours du directeur. Il traîna Kanda de force dans le couloir avec l'aide de Double-Boutons. Halétant, il tendit la main à son interlocuteur.

-Salut, moi c'est Lavi Bookman, mais tu peux juste m'appeler Lavi, ou Bookman Junior. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

L'autre sembla surpris. Puis il serra la main de Lavi avec froideur et répondit :

-Je suis Howard Link. Vous pouvez m'appeler Link si vous le désirez.

Lavi s'esclaffa :

-Tu parles comme un vieux !

Link détourna les yeux. Lavi sembla soudain se rappeler de l'existence de Kanda et s'exclama :

-Yuu ! Je te ramène chez toi ! Il faut au moins que tu te changes.

Kanda, prostré par terre, acquiesça doucement de la tête. Lavi le releva doucement, et, saluant Link de la tête, ils disparurent dans le couloir.

Link se gratta la tête, incertain. Puis il entra dans le bureau du directeur. Il le trouva en train de rédiger une lettre et soupira, soulagé.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Kanda. Lavi prit des affaires propres et le poussa sous la douche. Kanda y resta un long moment puis il ressortit. Il s'habilla en vitesse et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Lavi s'interposa.

-Tu ne vas pas dormir n'est-ce pas ...? demaanda doucement Lavi.

-Non, répondit Kanda.

Lavi soupira encore une fois et le laissa passer. Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. Allen n'était toujours pas réveillé.

Kanda caressa doucement les cheveux d'Allen. Son esprit était complètement déconnecté. Il était tellement fatigué. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres inertes de son petit ami. Tellement innocent...

Lavi vit Kanda chanceler et se précipita pour le soutenir.

-Yuu !

Kanda s'écroula. Il était comme aspiré dans un trou noir.

-Infirmière !

L'homme tenait la lettre de Luberrier entre ses doigts et ricana doucement.

-Nous allons bientôt nous revoir... Yuu Kanda...

Une semaine plus tard

Kanda ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla un court instant. Lavi se précipita vers lui.

-Yuu ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Kanda tourna la tête. Près de lui, Allen, toujours endormi. On les avait mis dans la même chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que...? marmonna t-il en essayant de se relever.

Lavi l'aida tant bien que mal à se mettre en position assise.

-Allen...comment va t-il ? Demanda Kanda.

Lavi sourit. Derrière son air dur, Yuu était vraiment soucieux du bien-être des autres !

-Allen va mieux, répondit-il. Il a même ouvert les yeux pendant quelques secondes il y a deux jours. Il ne tardera plus à se réveiller.

-C'est bien... soupira Kanda, rassuré.

-En effet, Yuu Kanda, mais tu ne seras pas là à son réveil.

Kanda sursauta.

Luberrier sortit de sa cachette avec un sourire satisfait. Il avait un gros pansement sur le nez qui le faisait ressembler à un joueur de baseball.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda Kanda, méfiant.

Luberrier s'approcha, mais pas trop. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se prendre d'autres coups. Il brandit une feuille sous le nez de Kanda mais Lavi la lui arracha des mains. Il la lut et un masque d'horreur se peignit sur son visage.

-Non... vous n'avez pas le droit ! Cria t-il.

-Lavi ! L'interpela Kanda. Lis moi cette fichue lettre.

Lavi sursauta et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il approcha la lettre de ses yeux et lut en tremblant :

-L'élève Yuu Kanda, ancien cobaye de la Congrégation de l'Ombre...

Kanda écarquilla les yeux.

-...doit se présenter à cette même organisation dans les plus brefs délais...pour continuer à servir les expériences dont il était le sujet...avant son évasion... sanglota Lavi en essayant de se maîtriser.

Il ne parvint pas à lire la fin de la lettre.

Kanda déglutit.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... souffla t-il. J'ai des droits, comme tous les humains...

-Non Yuu Kanda, contra Luberrier en souriant, car après tout, tu n'es pas un humain...

Quelques jours plus tard, Allen ouvrit les yeux. Il trouva Lavi à son chevet.

-L...Lavi ?

Le rouquin leva brusquement la tête. Il avait les yeux rouges.

-O..où est Kanda...? demanda Allen.

Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Lavi.

-Oh Allen...

Et il se mit à pleurer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Kanda ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il était de retour dans cet enfer. La Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Cette organisation avait pour but le salut de l'humanité. Mais pour y parvenir, elle employait des méthodes très discutables. Enfin ça, pas grand monde ne le savait.

Il était enchaîné, pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie. On le conduisit dans une salle immense, une salle qu'il connaissait par coeur, pour y avoir passé son enfance.

Cinq personnes siégeaient sur de longs fauteuils. L'un d'eux, qui portait un masque, se leva et se planta devant Kanda.

-Maréchal Sokaro... murmura t-il.

-Content que tu te souvienne de moi ! Ricana son interlocuteur. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu te souviens aussi de la punition que j'inflige aux traîtres...

Kanda écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma très fort, attendant la sentence. Il sentit un puissant courant d'air passer tout près de lui et il ouvrit craintivement les yeux.

Sokaro avait une main levée, et Kanda sut qu'il voulait le frapper, mais Cloud le retenait.

-Cloud ! Lâche moi ! Grogna Sokaro.

-Non, répondit-elle fermement. Tu sais aussi bien que nous pourquoi il est parti, et que je sâche, il ne nous a pas trahi. Il a juste vécu comme tous les jeunes hommes de son âge.

Sokaro se dégagea et furieux, il retourna s'asseoir. Kanda remercia la maréchale. C'était une superbe blonde et beaucoup des garçons de la Congrégation fantasmaient sur elle.

Cloud sourit et retourna s'asseoir à son tour.

-Emmenez-le !

Des hommes en blanc vinrent l'emmener.

-Que des ennuis avec ces maudits cobayes ! S'exclama Sokaro en s'étirant. Les mioches me donnent des envies de meurtre !

-Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, contra Marian. Mon neveu par exemple, est très influençable, je peux lui faire faire tout ce que je veux...

Tiedoll sourit.

-C'est vrai que Allen a toujours été un gentil garçon...

On toqua à la porte. Link ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Allen. Quand il le vit, Luberrier eut un sourire satisfait. Il joignit les mains devant lui en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Allen voulut s'approcher du directeur mais Link l'en empêcha. Allen se résigna et soupira.

-Monsieur le directeur, dit-il, où est Kanda ?

-Tu le sais déjà Allen Walker, répondit Luberrier. Il est à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Un sourire méprisant naquit sur les lèvres du directeur du lycée. Allen eut des envies de meurtres mais les réprima.

-Quel QG ? Demanda t-il, la vois frémissante de fureur.

-Tu vas me frapper ? Le nargua Luberrier. Tu sais très bien que si tu me touche, je peux te faire tuer. A moins que tu ne fasses comme ton petit ami et que tu ne te soucies guère de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Mais je ne te dirais pas où il se trouve.

Allen hurla de fureur et se jeta sur le directeur mais Lavi le retint.

-Allen calme toi ! S'exclama t-il. Il ne peut pas te faire tuer, il a menti !

-Quoi ? Rugit Luberrier. Je peux faire tuer n'importe qui sur cette Terre, je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche !

Allen se calma et Lavi répondit calmement.

-Faux. Il y deux personnes dans cette pièce que vous ne pourrez jamais faire tuer, à moins de le faire de vos propres mains. Allen, fit-il en désignant son ami, et moi-même.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Link, intrigué.

Lavi sourit.

-Vous ne savez pas on dirait. Allen est le neveu du Maréchal Cross Marian, il est intouchable.

-C'est faux ! Hurla Luberrier. Ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté !

-J'ai été adopté, murmura Allen, mais je suis bel et bien son neveu. Je ne savais pas que ça me servirait un jour. Marian est...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Lavi sourit.

-Quand à moi, je suis un Bookman, et vous savez ce que ce nom signifie.

-Hein ?

Lavi se tourna vers Allen qui venait d'émettre un son étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien...répondit Allen en se grattant la tête. Mais je ne savais pas que ton nom avait une signification particulière.

-Tu...n'as jamais entendu parler des Bookman ? S'exclama Lavi, incrédule.

-Hé hé...non.

Link pouffa mais le regard glacial de son supérieur lui fit reprendre son sérieux.

Lavi soupira et dit :

-Les Bookman sont une famille chargée de retranscrire par écrit les moments clés de l'histoire, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Nous devons retranscrire à l'écrit toutes les choses cachées et que personne ne doit jamais savoir. À ce titre nous sommes isolés du reste de l'humanité et nous sommes neutres. C'est pour cela que Luberrier ne peut pas me faire tuer. Parce que je n'ai pas de camp, je suis indispensable. Je suis l'héritier des Bookman.

Allen resta bouche-bée. Lavi retroussa sa manche et ricana :

-Et c'est en tant qu'héritier des Bookman que je vais vous en coller une, monsieur le directeur !

Link n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Lavi s'était élancé. Il attérit sur le bureau du directeur, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de sa future victime.

Luberrier vit de près les yeux verts et brillants de l'héritier des Bookman. Il vit aussi de près les reliefs de des doigts. Le pansement qui couvrait son nez s'imbiba de sang et il porta les mains à son visage en gémissant.

Lavi sauta du bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Allen l'attendait déjà dehors.

-Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose directeur, dit-il avant de sortir. Personne n'a un pouvoir absolu. Pas même Dieu.

Il sortit en claquant la porte.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Kanda avait été emmené dans une cellule morbide. Ses voisins les plus proches étaient des squelettes pourrissants et l'odeur de la chair en putréfaction lui donnait la nausée. Il n'osait imaginer le crime que ces malheureux avaient commis pour se retrouver dans cet état. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir tant la peur que le Maréchal Sokaro vienne le tuer dans son sommeil était forte.

Il était gelé car la température était extrêmement basse et il faisait très humide dans les cachots de la tour de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Comme dans les salles d'expériences dans lesquels il vivait petit. C'était le seul monde qu'il connaissait à ce moment là, et il pensait qu'il n'existait rien au dehors de ces salles froides, avec ces regards froids qu'on lui jetait à longueur de journée, et cette froideur avait déteint sur lui. Il n'était plus qu'un amas de glace au cœur figé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Se retrouver devant ce petit jeune homme qui lui avouait ses sentiments avait réchauffé son cœur meurtri et ses propres sentiments envers Allen n'avaient fait que croître à force de le côtoyer. Mais on lui avait aussi enlevé Allen. Ne lui restait-il donc plus rien ? Etait-il capable de le rendre heureux ? La vue de son corps gelé dans l'escalier le tenaillait encore, et il se dit qu'à partir de maintenant il laisserait le jeune garçon tranquille, pour ne plus lui faire de mal.

La porte grinça quand le Maréchal Cloud vint le voir.

-Tu ne partiras plus jamais, tu le sais ? demanda t-elle, le regard triste.

-C'est donc mon destin… soit, je resterai un cobaye tout le reste de mon existence, jusqu'à ce qu'une expérience dérape et que je ne m'en sorte pas…

Cloud sourit doucement.

-Comment peux tu accepter un tel châtiment ?

-Vous… n'avez jamais eu une enfance comme la mienne, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Quand j'étais petit je pensais que le monde ne dépassait pas les salles d'expériences où je vivais. Je crois même que j'y suis né. Je ne suis pas un humain et les scientifiques qui s'occupaient de moi disaient que je ne méritait pas d'être heureux et que je devais servir l'humanité. Si il y a une chose qu'on m'a apprise, c'est bien la notion de sacrifice. Une fois encore, je vais me sacrifier, parce que j'ai laissé derrière moi quelqu'un que je dois protéger de la Congrégation.

-C..c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de te défendre ?

-A quoi bon ? Regardez moi Maréchale, et dites moi franchement si je vaux le coup qu'on me sauves, comme si… j'avais des souvenirs, une famille ou un foyer où rentrer. Je n'ai jamais rien eu de tout ça et si je meurs, mon existence n'aura laissé que peu de place. Je serai un cobaye qui aura échoué avec un numéro, et un amant déloyal. C'est tout ce que je suis.

-Kanda, je…suis venue te dire que tu ne seras plus un cobaye au sein de la Congrégation, déclara Cloud en regardant par terre.

Kanda écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment ?! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Non, c'est vrai Kanda, répondit-elle. Personne ne te l'a jamais dit mais… tu es le seul cobayes qui ai réussi les tests, le premier exorciste créé de toute pièce par la Congrégation. Tu possède un fragment d'Innocence en toi. Nous t'avons ramené pour que tu devienne exorciste.

-Non ! Je refuse ! Hurla Kanda. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de servir une organisation qui fait souffrir les gens pour arriver à ses fins.

-Je suis désolée, mais tu n'a pas le choix.

AILLEURS :

Allen se morfondait dans sa chambre. Etrangement, savoir que Luberrier allait devoir se payer une opération grâce à Lavi ne le réconfortait guère car au final, il ne savait pas où se trouvait Kanda.

On toqua à la porte. Allen mit un moment avant de répondre et prit son temps avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'était Lavi dont le visage était grave.

-Je peux entrer ?

Allen s'effaça pour le laisser passer et Lavi s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise avant de déclarer :

-Je crois savoir comment retrouver Kanda.

Allen tourna la tête tellement vite qu'il faillit se faire un torticolis.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Lavi soupira.

-J'ai pensé à un truc. Tu te souviens, dans le bureau de Luberrier, quand je lui ai expliqué qui tu étais ? Il a eu l'air effrayé.

-Et ? Mon oncle est très connu tu sais.

-Mais peu de gens savent à quel point il est fort. Et la plupart sont rattaché à un seul lieu : La Congrégation de l'Ombre. Or Luberrier avait, au moment où nous sommes entrés, un document sur son bureau qui mentionnait la Congrégation.

-Ah ? Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce genre de détail, répondit Allen.

-C'est normal, dit Lavi, mais c'est mon travail de Bookman de remarquer ce genre de chose. Donc, je suis persuadé que Luberrier à un lien avec la Congrégation, et je crois que ton oncle aussi.

-Et donc tu veux…. Hésita Allen.

-…Qu'on aille y faire un tour, exactement, finit Lavi. De par notre statut, toi, neveu de Maréchal et moi, héritier des Bookman, avons le droit d'y entrer. Cependant, leur QG est dans un lieu tenu secret et pour le trouver, il nous faudrait une carte.

-Et… tu penses en trouver une où ? demanda Allen.

Lavi le regarda fixement et fronça du nez.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Si, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Chez Luberrier.

Allen se prit la tête dans les mains.

-On va se faire tuer cette fois…

-Sûrement, mais uniquement si on se fait prendre pas vrai ? Et puis tu sais Allen, les Bookman ont une mémoire visuelle fantastique. Il me suffit de regarder une seule fois quelque chose pour m'en souvenir.

Allen soupira pour se donner du courage.

-On y va maintenant. Pour Kanda.

-Oui, pour Kanda, répondit Lavi.

Toute expression joyeuse avait disparu de son visage. On aurait dit une autre personne tant son visage était grave. Allen se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son ami aussi bien qu'il le croyait et le Lavi de ces derniers jours le rassurait par sa présence. Il donnait l'impression de connaître une foule impressionnante de choses sur lui et il mourrait d'envie de lui poser plein de question sur la Congrégation. Mais les questions attendraient. L'action d'abord.

-Bon, on y va ? demanda Lavi. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous attends il me semble…

Allen acquiesça, mit sa veste et ferma la porte derrière lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Il faisait nuit. Deux ombres filaient silencieusement sur les murs des couloirs de l'Académie Gray. Une petite et une grande. Elles glissaient sur le sol sans laisser aucune trace puis, d'un seul coup, elles disparurent derrière une porte. Quelques minutes, tout au plus. Mais voilà qu'arrive le directeur de l'Académie. Il se dirige vers la porte suspecte.

À l'intérieur :

-Allez Lavi, dépêche toi, j'entends des pas ! chuchota frénétiquement Allen, les nerfs à vif.

Lavi farfouillait dans les dossiers à la recherche d'un indice.

-Attends j'arrive, j'ai presque fini de tout inspecter ! S'énerva le roux.

-On a pas le temps ! Paniqua Allen en entendant les pas qui se rapprochaient. Hé, mais qu'est ce que...

Les deux adolescents entendirent quelqu'un mettre la main sur la poignée et ils coururent se cacher derrière une armoire, dans un coin d'ombre.

-Mince ! Chuchota Lavi, regardes le foutoir que j'ai mis ! Il va s'en rendre compte tout de suite !

-Non, répondit Allen, je ne pense pas. Écoutes...

Ils entendirent nettement le gloussement d'une femme. Elle devait être très jeune pour avoir un rire pareil. Allen risqua un oeil.

-Oh mince ! Luberrier est avec une élève !

-Quoi ?!

Lavi regarda à son tour.

-Mais quel vieux pervers ! Chuchota t-il.

-Chut !

-Monsieur, je pourrais passer en classe supérieure si je fais ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est ça. Exactement ça.

Les voix leur parvenaient très clairement et Allen eut envie de vomir. Exploiter les élèves de la sorte. Mais quel genre de monstre pouvait faire ça ?

-Alors... que voulez vous que je fasse ? Dit la jeune étudiante d'un air langoureux.

-Tu le sais bien, répondit Luberrier en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil, à quelques mètres seulement des invités clandestins qui voyaient tout de la scène de leur cachette.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, défit la braguette de son pantalon et sortit le membre de son directeur. Lavi cacha instantanément les yeux de Allen et détourna les yeux, de sorte que nous n'aurons pas la suite de cet événement pour éviter de choquer les plus sensibles. (NDA J'ai les yeux qui saignent et le cerveau aussi rien que d'imaginer mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire !)

Une fois sur que c'était bien fini, Lavi ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et lâcha Allen.

La jeune fille s'essuya la bouche et Luberrier remit son pantalon en place.

-Professeur, vous n'en voulez jamais plus, pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je ne tiens pas à être souillé par une personne comme toi, répondit-il. Bon, une fois ceci fini, j'ai une autre chose que j'aimerai que tu fasse pour moi.

-Bien sur, qu'est-ce ?

-Je veux que tu espionnes deux élèves de ce lycée. Allen Walker et Lavi Bookman. Il m'est impossible de les approcher mais toi tu peux le faire. Essaie de séduire le Bookman par exemple.

-Bien, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Bien, pars maintenant.

La jeune étudiante sortit après s'être inclinée. Luberrier se laissa aller sur son fauteuil en soupirant d'aise. Lavi réprima une grimace de dégout. Cet homme le répugnait.

Un ronflement sonore le fit sursauter. Ce gros porc de Luberrier s'était endormi, la main sur des dossiers.

Lavi poussa Allen doucelent et se dirigea vers l'homme endormi. Il déplaça la main qui occupaient les dossiers, fit quelque pas en réprimant une exclamation de dégout quand il marcha sur la semence du directeur, et réussi à apercevoir une pile de dossier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner.

Le silence était plombant et Allen sortit lui aussi de la cachette. Il frola le directeur en voulant passer derrière lui et entendit un cliquètement. Il sursauta. C'était un bruit caractéristique de clés.

-Lavi, chuchota t-il, il a des clés dur lui ! Je pense qu'il y a un coffre dans cette pièce.

Lavi acquiesça et entreprit de prendre les clés dans la poche de l'homme. Pendant ce temps, Allen cherchait un coffre.

-Je ne trouve rien... murmura t-il.

_C'est bizarre, _pensa t-il,_ je suis persuadé qu'il y a un coffre ici._

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Il effleura chaque objet avant de revenir sur ses pas. Quelque chose clochait.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et porta un regard d'ensemble sur la pièce. Du pur Luberrier, des objets personnels, des dossiers scolaires, mais surtout une masse importante de trophées qui trônaient sur les hauts des étagères. C'était aussi très poussiéreux. Luberrier ne laissait jamais les femmes de ménage nettoyer cet endroit.

-Allen ! Regardes, c'est joli ça non ?

Allen tourna ses yeux vers l'objet que Lavi désignait. C'était une magnifique statue d'ange blanche qui trônait contre un mur, sur une petite commode. Mais surtout, elle brillait tellement elle était blanche. Et propre.

Allen eut un déclic et se dirigea à grands pas vers la statue avant de la soulever. Elle était étonnamment légère et quand il la retourna, il vit une serrure.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air entendu et Lavi sortit la clé qu'il venait de subtiliser. Il l'enfonça dans la serrure et tourna. La serrure émit un claquement quand elle se devérouilla et ils s'empressèrent de regarder à l'intérieur. Ils virent une petite liasse de papier.

Lavi s'en empara et commença à lire attentivement.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Allen.

-La liste de toute les personnes de l'organisation. La carte est à la fin, répondit Lavi, absorbé par sa lecture.

Il finit par la carte qu'il mémorisa rapidement.

-Je sais maintenant pourquoi Luberrier a aussi peur de ton oncle. Regardes.

Il donna le papier à Allen qui lut lui aussi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Alors... mon oncle aussi fait parti de la Congrégation de l'Ombre ?!

-Oui, répondit Lavi. Il en est même l'un des plus hauts placé.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Haaaa ! Merci à tous et à toutes de vos si gentilles et constructives reviews qui m'ont bien aidé et je m'excuse encore d'avoir mis autant de tant avant de publier la suite, c'est à dire les chapitre 6 et 7 de cette fic.

Alors... la petite scène entre Luberrier et l'étudiante est une aberration, j'en ai conscience, et vous pouvez me maudire si vous voulez, mais il fallait vraiment que Luberrier soit un monstre pour la suite de mon histoire, même si il l'est déjà dans l'histoire originale !

Bon ben, c'est tout je crois et euh... à bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Lavi et Allen avaient réussi à rentrer dans le dortoir sans encombres ni de mauvaises surprises. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Allen qui faisait les cent pas, sur les nerfs. Il avait appelé son oncle qui ne daignait pas répondre au téléphone.

-Allen calmes toi j'en peux plus de te voir tourner en rond comme ça ! Ça me rends complètement malade ! S'énerva Lavi.

Allen sursauta. C'était rare de voir Lavi hausser le ton. Il retourna s'asseoir en se rongeant les sangs. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils attendaient et ils n'avaient pas pu dormir. Le soleil commençait à pointer et le ciel s'éclaircissait.

Lavi releva la tête, qu'il avait enfoui dans ses bras. Allen était assis sur une chaise et tentait de ne pas s'endormir.

Lavi se releva pour secouer son ami.

-Allen, allez viens on va déjeuner. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici à cogiter.

Allen le suivit en traînant des pieds. Le pauvre n'avait pas dormi depuis son réveil à l'hôpital. Lavi le traîna par la main jusqu'au réfectoire. Les ouvriers de service furent surpris de les voir aussi tôt. Lavi regarda à sa montre. 6H !

-Oh non ! J'avais pas vu le temps passer ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! S'exclama t-il en s'inclinant profondément.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit, répondit le cuisinier, Jeryy en riant. Ça fait du bien de voir des jeunes aussi dynamiques dès le matin.

Lavi se servit de quoi se remplir l'estomac et regarda Allen qui semblait près à s'évanouir au moindre choc.

-Dynamique, hein... Trop d'événements et si peu de temps pour s'y faire... Allez viens !

-O..oui... répondit Allen.

Lavi alla s'installer à une table et commença à manger, mais il se rendit compte que Allen ne l'imitait pas, et il sut à ce moment là que son ami n'allait vraiment pas bien. Allen qui ne mangeait pas ? Si on lui avait dit ça une semaine avant, il aurait refusé d'y croire !

Allen se mit à bailler, et Lavi en profita pour lui fourrer une tartine beurrée dans la bouche. Allen manqua de s'étouffer.

-Mais t'es malade ?! J'ai failli mourir !

-Des histoires ! Mais ça fait du bien de te retrouv... Ouch !

Lavi se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, car on venait de lui renverser un liquide brûlant sur le dos. Il se retourna vivement pour engueuler l'auteur des faits.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! S'exclama la jeune fille en s'inclinant. Attends, je vais éponger.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et entreprit de nettoyer le tee-shirt de Lavi. Celui-ci se pencha et la reconnut. Il se tourna ensuite vers Allen qui le regarda d'un air entendu.

-Non, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Lavi en prenant sa main.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui d'un air étonné.

-C..c'est vrai ? Ça va aller ?

-Mais oui et puis... je ne peux pas en vouloir à une aussi jolie fille... souffla Lavi avec un sourire enjôleur.

Allen eut un haut-le-cœur. Quelle horreur !

-Quelle scène...

Lavi fit un petit signe à la jeune fille et se tourna vers Allen.

-Alors, j'étais convaincant ?

-Oui, j'ai failli vomir, gémit Allen.

Lavi se leva et s'étira. Il semblait content de lui.

-C'est exactement ce que je voulais faire. Cette fille... n'a vraiment pas eu de chance d'être tombée dans les filets de Luberrier.

-C'est vrai, répondit Allen. Je comprends que tu veuilles la protéger mais fait quand même attention de ne pas te faire avoir d'accord ?

-T'inquiètes pas. Bon, on va se changer dans ta chambre et on se prépare à aller en cours. Viens.

Lavi ramena les plateaux et ils sortirent ensemble du réfectoire.

UNE HEURE PLUS TARD

Allen et Lavi étaient assis à leur place, impatients de recevoir un appel du tuteur de Allen. Il était le seul à pouvoir les introduire à la Congrégation et leur donner des informations complémentaires sur le fonctionnement interne de celle-ci. Il pourrait éventuellement faire pression sur Luberrier mais pour ça, Allen était TRES sceptique. Enfin, il faudrait surtout qu'il daigne rappeler.

Le professeur entra dans la salle, surpris d'y voir des élèves.

-Vous êtes matinaux ! Et moi qui pensais avoir fermé la porte à clé, j'ai dû oublié...

Lavi regarda Allen qui sourit d'un air innocent.

-Quel acteur... murmura Lavi. C'est lui qui a forcé la porte...

Il sourit. Enfin, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, ils allaient avoir besoin de talent pour tromper Luberrier et ça, Allen n'en manquait pas. Lavi se demandait juste jusqu'où ses talents s'étendaient...

La journée passa sans aucune surprise, au grand damne des deux garçons. Allen était sur les nerfs quand la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit.

-J'en ai marre... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique...

Lavi le rattrapa.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre d'attendre ! S'emporta Allen. Kanda a disparu, on sait où mais on ne sait pas comment faire pour aller le secourir. C'est mon petit ami ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le perdre parce que mon abruti de tuteur refuse de répondre à mes appels !

Lavi le tira par le bras et le plaqua contre un mur où il n'y avait personne.

-Ecoutes Allen, je sais que tu es inquiet pour Yuu, mais il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire pour l'instant, à part rester calme et attendre. Yuu est mon ami tu as oublié ?! Je suis aussi inquiet que toi et... oh, Allen, ton portable sonne !

Allen attrapa son portable qui lui échappa des mains. Il se baissa rapidement et décrocha. La voix qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?

Lavi vit Allen changer distinctement de couleur. Son visage passa de sa couleur naturellement pâle à un rouge soutenu.

-POURQUOI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS APPELE AVANT !

Lavi recula.

-Et ben...

-Gamin ?! Tu as oublié à qui tu t'adresses ?

-JE M'EN MOQUE ! MON...AMI A ETE ENMMENE A LA CONGREGATION ! OU TU TRAVAILLES APPAREMMENT, ALORS JE ME MOQUE DE SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ !

-Gamin, calmes toi je vais t'expliquer...

-J'ECOUTES !

Lavi arracha le portable des mains d'Allen et mit le haut-parleur. La voix de Marian Cross retentit clairement dans le couloir désert.

-Bon, on vous écoutes, dit Lavi en tenant le portable hors de portée d'Allen.

-C'est qui à l'appareil ? Grogna l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

-Lavi Bookman.

-C'est bon alors. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Yuu Kanda est à la Congrégation, nous le savons, et nous savons aussi que notre directeur, Luberrier, en est un des dirigeants. Je suis presque sûr que c'est lui qui a commandité l'enlèvement de Yuu. Nous voulons nous infiltrer et avoir des informations sur la Congrégation.

La réponse fusa, claire et précise.

-Non.

-Pourquoi non ?! S'exclama Lavi.

-Parce que je veux pas et parce qu'ensuite Kanda ne risque rien tant qu'il coopère, même si j'admets que c'est mal parti.

Allen serra les dents. Il s'approcha du téléphone.

-Ecoutez moi bien... je vous ai laissé me martyriser pendant toute mon enfance sans jamais rien demander alors pour une fois...

-Je refuse.

-Je vous jure que je vais faire en sorte que toutes les personnes à qui vous devez de l'argent vous tombent sur le dos en même temps et vous harcèlent, et ainsi vous saurez ce que c'est que de se retrouver seul face à des problèmes parce que même avec le salaire confortable que vous touchez vous ne pourrez pas rembourser la totalité de vos dettes tant elle est énorme ! Et croyez moi je le ferai !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Lavi eut un rictus. Allen avait trouvé un des points faibles de son tuteur et de toute manière, il avait lui-même une solution.

-De toute manière, ajouta Lavi, si vous ne nous introduisez pas à la Congrégation, mon grand père s'en chargera. N'est-ce pas ?

C'était du bluff. Lavi ne savait pas si son grand père faisait parti de la Congrégation de l'ombre ou pas mais la réaction de Luberrier à l'évocation de son nom lui avait donné espoir.

À l'autre bout du fil, Marian Cross se mordit l'ongle. Ces satanés gamins mettaient le nez dans quelque chose de bien trop énorme pour eux. Ils étaient en danger si ils venaient à la Congrégation. Et le Bookman ne pourrait pas les protéger aussi bien que lui-même. Après tout, il avait promis au père adoptif de Allen de le protéger.

-Bon, très bien. Je vous verrai demain à la sortie des cours.

-Hein ?! Mais vous êtes où là ? Demanda le petit fils du Bookman.

-Au Japon, répondit Marian. Je ne supportes pas la Congrégation. Bon, à demain, gamins.

Lavi raccrocha. Il regarda Allen qui avait pris une étrange teinte violette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ça va faire quatre ans que je n'ai pas vu mon tuteur... gémit Allen. Je crois que je vais me faire engueuler demain...

Lavi déglutit. Mais quel genre d'homme était-il ?

LE LENDEMAIN

La sonnerie de fin de journée retentit. Allen sortit de la salle de cours en traînant des pieds, l'air déprimé. Lavi n'avait pas l'air plus enchanté.

-Courage Allen, dis toi que c'est pour Kanda...

-Ouais... soupira Allen. En tout cas, c'est la preuve que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui...

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grille où une ombre immense les attendait.

-Même risquer ma vie...

Marian Cross leva la tête en les apercevant et sourit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Lavi attrapa Allen par le col pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir en courant et le traîna jusqu'au portail. Le jeune albinos se débattait férocement mais il était plus petit et légèrement moins fort que Lavi, et ses efforts furent vains.

-Marian Cross je présume ?

Le tuteur de Allen regarda le rouquin qui venait de lui adresser la parole sans frémir. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes, histoire d'évaluer si il était capable de lui résister et de survivre à la Congrégation, mais les yeux verts de son interlocuteur étaient brillants de détermination et Lavi ne cilla pas sous le regard intense de l'adulte face à lui.

Marian ferma les yeux avec une sourire amusé. Le petit rouquin était assez intéressant. Peut être allait il les laisser s'infiltrer à la Congrégation finalement.

Puis il laissa son regard voyager jusqu'à rencontrer les yeux gris de son disciple. Il le détailla discrètement. Allen avait grandi et muri. Cela se voyait dans son regard mais quoi de plus normal quand on avait eu une vie si difficile ?

Il se redressa et soupira.

-Bon, venez les gamins on va boire un truc en discutant.

Puis il s'éloigna sans même regarder en arrière. Lavi et Allen se regardèrent puis le suivirent en silence.

…

Allen regardait discrètement son maître à travers la fumée qui s'échappait de son chocolat chaud. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis son enfance et semblait traverser les âges sans en être affecté. C'était troublant.

-Bon, on s'enracine ou on discute ?

La voix rauque de son maître le sortit de sa contemplation secrète.

-Euh oui allons-y. Bon, qu'est ce que vous savez sur la Congrégation ? Demanda Allen pour reprendre contenance.

-Beaucoup de choses, répondit Marian. Ceci étant, je ne peux vous dire que très peu de choses à propos de la Congrégation. Lavi, comme tu es un Bookman, ton destin est automatiquement lié à la Congrégation. En ce qui concerne Allen...

Le dit Allen le regarda avec intensité.

-Et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Rien, soupira son tuteur. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Secret d'exorciste.

Allen se leva et donna un grand coup dans la table.

-Ecoutez moi bien ! Si ça me concerne, je veux le savoir ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'hésiterais pas à vous mettre tous vos créanciers sur le dos, alors vous avez tout intérêt à me raconter ce que vous me cacher ! Et..

-C'est quoi un exorciste ?

Allen se tut et regarda son ami qui fixait son tuteur, la tête appuyée sur la main et le regard malicieux. Marian se donna une claque mentale pour avoir laisser passer une information pareille. Maudite soit l'incroyable capacité d'analyse des Bookman !

Marian soupira encore une fois.

-Bon, tu m'as eu gamin. Je t'ai sous-estimé.

Allen ouvrit la bouche pour continuer sa tirade mais Marian fit un geste vague de la main, signifiant par là qu'il coopérait. Allen se rassit. Marian but une tasse de son café pour se donner du courage.

-En gros, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est une organisation fondée pour combattre des démons, les akumas. Ce sont des armes métalliques mais elles possèdent une âme, ce qui leur permet d'être autonome et même de penser, à un stade avancé d'évolution. Leur chef s'appelle le Comte Millénaire et symbolise le mal. Il est aidé du clan Noé, des humains possédant des pouvoirs surhumains. Pour le combattre, il existe des exorcistes qui se battent au sein de la Congrégation avec l'Innocence, un cristal divins qui leur confère des pouvoirs.

-Et les Bookmans dans tout ça ? Demanda Allen.

-Je vais t'expliquer, répondit Lavi. Mon grand père m'a raconté que les Bookmans étaient des historiens un peu spéciaux. Ils archivent tous les événements qui se passent dans l'ombre de l'histoire et donc, pour accomplir cette tâche, ils peuvent se mettre soit du côté du mal, soit du bien. Ceci dit, je pensais que c'était une légende.

-Ce n'en est pas une, dit Marian. Ton grand père à décidé de s'allier à la Congrégation pour cette fois car il pensait que c'était plus pratique pour retranscrire l'histoire.

Lavi plongea dans ses pensées, ne sachant que penser et croire.

-Et quel rapport ça a avec moi ? Insista Allen, à bout de patience.

Marian se tourna vers lui et Allen crut distinguer une lueur de détresse dans son regard, mais il avait du rêver. Son tuteur serait incapable d'un tel regard.

-Très bien, je vais tout te dire. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après !

Allen attrapa fermement sa tasse et commanda un autre chocolat pour se donner du courage.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose en dehors de ce début d'année ?

Allen fut surpris mais fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Il constata avec horreur qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

-Je...

-J'en étais sûr, répondit Marian. Allen, jusqu'à l'année dernière, tu étais un exorciste de la Congrégation mais à la fin de l'année, de nombreux événements ont fait qu'on a été obligé de t'éloigner de l'organisation, pour ta sécurité.

Il vit Allen ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour contester, mais il le fit taire d'un regard. Il allait continuer quand la serveuse arriver avec les nouvelles commandes. Marian lui jeta un regard. Elle était mignonne et il allait lui demander son numéro mais Lavi s'éclaircit la gorge pour lui signifier de poursuivre son récit.

-Plus précisément, le clan Noé a tout fait pour te récupérer pour des raisons qui leurs sont propres et que nous ignorons et donc on a du te cacher. Voilà toute l'histoire.

Allen mit du temps pour digérer toutes les informations qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il poussa un grand soupir.

-Ok, je vais tenter de croire ça. Et donc, la Congrégation m'a effacé la mémoire ?

-Oui, pour éviter que tu ne donnes des informations à d'autres personnes.

-mais il n'aurait pas été plus judicieux de lui laisser certains souvenirs pour lui permettre de se protéger ? Intervint Lavi. Je veux dire, si un jour il était attaqué, sans savoir pourquoi, il y avait des chances qu'il y passe, alors que dans le cas contraire...

-Tu n'as pas tord Bookman, dit Marian en allumant une cigarette. Mais Luberrier n'a pas voulu écouter ce point de vue. Il est devenu directeur dans ton lycée pour pouvoir surveiller Allen.

-Et Kanda ? Demanda Allen.

Marian hésita.

-Kanda... était un exorciste lui aussi, mais il était spécial. Il n'est pas un exorciste choisi par l'Innocence. Il a été crée par la Congrégation.

Un silence horrifié plana sur la table après la déclaration de Marian. Lavi déglutit.

-Précisez s'il vous plaît, dit-il.

-A une époque, la Congrégation manquait d'exorcistes alors pour pallier ce manque, elle a mené des expériences sur des orphelins à qui ils ont implanté la mémoire d'anciens exorcistes morts au combat. Mais tous sont morts. Tous sauf un.

-Kanda, souffla Allen en réalisant soudain.

-Exactement. Et dès que Kanda a obtenu le titre d'exorciste, il s'est enfui lors d'une mission et on ne l'a plus revu pendant plusieurs année. Ça ne fait que peu de temps qu'on a remis la main dessus, quand on t'a placé dans ce lycée en fait. Il y était inscrit . Le hasard a fait ensuite que vous vous êtes rapproché, et Luberrier a pris conscience de qui il était. Voilà toute l'histoire. Kanda n'a que deux choix, soit coopérer et redevenir un exorciste, soit mourir.

-Je vois, répondit Allen, les mains croisés devant son visage, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Mais kanda n'acceptera jamais d'être contrôlé à nouveau.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Lavi. Cependant, on a un avantage pour s'introduire à la Congrégation.

Marian le regarda et sourit. Le rouquin était vraiment perspicace.

-Si Allen est vraiment un exorciste, on pourra toujours expliquer son retour en disant qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire et moi, je suis un Bookman, donc, pas de problème. Je peux circuler où bon me semble.

-A un problème près, contra Allen. Je n'ai PAS retrouvé la mémoire.

Marian se leva et jeta un billet sur la table.

-Ça, ça peux s'arranger. Je connais le **superviseur de la section scientifique du quartier général des exorcistes. ****Il arrangera ça. ****Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.**

**-Bien sûr que oui ! Répliqua Allen. ****Bon, où est-ce que je peux contacter cet homme ?**

**Marian haussa un sourcil. **

**-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Comme j'avais prévu cette réaction, je l'ai emmené avec moi. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Allen réfléchissait tout en suivant son tuteur et Lavi. ****Le vent s'était levé et le jour commençait à tomber. ****Il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Voulait-il vraiment retrouver la mémoire ? Et quel secrets allait-il découvrir après ça ?**

**-Arrête de te tourmenter, dit Lavi tout en continuant à marcher. J'ai un peu peur moi aussi. **

**Ils marchèrent pendant un temps indéterminé et bientôt, ils furent aux frontières de la ville. Ils avancèrent pendant encore un petit moment et ils finirent par arriver dans un vieux bâtiment désaffecté. **

** Lavi jeta un rapide coup d'œil au ciel qui s'assombrissait dangereusement et il se décida à entrer dans le bâtiment lugubre. **

**Les trois hommes parcoururent un couloir sombre et arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Lavi aperçut deux hommes face à la fenêtre.**

**-Papi ?**

** La plus petite des deux silhouette se retourna et s'avança vers eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Allen pu le détailler. Il était très petit avec les yeux cernés de noir et était habillé d'une tenue traditionnelle chinoise. ****Lavi se précipita vers lui.**

**-Je suis content de te voir !**

**-Moi pas, répondit le vieil homme. Quelle imprudence de ta part de te confronter à la Congrégation ! **

**-C'est pour ça que tu ne m'avais rien dit, mais il semblerait que le destin me force à accomplir le mien de Bookman. Ne m'en empêche pas. **

**-Je ne le ferai pas, répondit son grand père. C'est ton droit mais sâche que mon devoir est de te protéger et je t'empêcherai de faire des bêtises si tu va trop loin.**

**-Allons Bookman, ne soyez pas si rabat-joie !**

** Lavi se tourna vers le deuxième homme qui venait d'arriver. ****Il était grand et de toute évidence d'origine chinoise. **

**-Je suis ****le****superviseur de la section scientifique du quartier général des exorcistes, ****Komui Lee****. ****Tu dois être Lavi, l'héritier des Bookman. Et voilà Allen, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui.**

**-Ça fait longtemps Allen, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, nous sommes amis. ****Et tu es apparemment là pour retrouver la mémoire. Est-ce que tu es prêt ? **

** Allen fut pris au dépourvu. Si vite ? Il voulait un peu de temps pour se préparer et... non, il fallait faire vite, Kanda était en danger. Il acquiesça, encore dérou****té. **

**-Tu peux prendre ton temps tu sais, dit Komui, bien conscient de son trouble. Je te laisse quelques minutes pour mettre tes idées au clair.**

** Il s'éloigna ****en direction de Marian et engagea la conversation. Allen se prit la tête ****dans les mains. Lavi s'approcha de lui. **

**-Allen, quoi qu'il se passe, je serai là. D'accor****d ?**

** Allen lui sourit, reconnaissan****t.**

**-Merci Lavi.**

**-Allez, ne t'en fais pas.**

**Lavi rejoignit son grand père, mais il regardait dans sa direction pour l'encourager.**

**-Monsieur Komui, je suis prêt. **

**Le silence se fit. Komui s'approcha de lui et posa une petite pilule dans sa main. Allen la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes puis porta la main à sa bouche et avala le médicament.**

**L'effet fut immédiat. Il tomba à genoux en hurlant, en proie à de violentes douleurs. Sa tête menaçait d'exp****loser ****mais ça, il le comprenait. Ce qu'il n'expliquait pas, en revanche, c'était la sensation que son bras allait s'arracher.**

**Lavi s'élança pour lui venir en aide mais son grand père l'en empêcha. **

**-Il doit s'en sortir seul. **

**-Mais regarde le papi ! S'emporta Lavi. Il se tord de douleur ! Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !**

**-Il le faut.**

**Komui sortit un petit cube brillant de sa poche. Celui-ci survola la pièce et se dirigea vers Allen. ****Puis il disparut soudainement.**

** Une gerbe de sang aspergea Komui et Lavi. Allen hurla de plus belle. **

**-Mon bras ! Oh mon dieu...gémit-il en se tenant l'épaule pour juguler le flux de sang. **

** Il s'écroula, face contre terre et tous purent l'entendre sangloter.**

**Allen n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Mais pourquoi donc son bras gauche s'était arraché ?! ****Et sa tête lui faisait tellement souffrir...**

**Des foules de souvenirs lui emplissaient la tête jusqu'au point de rupture. **

**-Je...ne veux pas mourir...**

**_N'abandonne pas, continue d'avancer..._**

**Allen sursauta. Cette voix, il la connaissait. **

**-Ma..na...**

**Komui sourit.**

**-Oui Allen... Mana. Tu te souviens maintenant ?**

**-Oui, gémit Allen. Je... oh non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Non !**

** Komui ne comprenait plus rien. Il se tourna vers Marian. **

**-Il vient de se souvenir de ce qu'il a fait à Mana. Parmi les souvenirs enfouis, il y avait ceux ci. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux.**

**Allen ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Les souvenirs de son passé le tourmentaient plus que la douleur du à la perte de son bras. Mana... sa transformation en Akuma... le Comte Millénaire... sa mort et sa malédiction...**

**-J'étais un monstre... j'ai tué mon père...**

** Il se redressa. **

**-Innocence, suis-je vraiment digne d'être un exorciste ?! Réponds moi Innocence !**

** Une intense lumière lui répondit et Allen sourit, mais ce n'était pas un sourire de ****joie. C'était un sourire de désespoir.**

** Lavi sentit les larmes lui monter les yeux en voyant son ami dans cet état, couvert de sang et avec un tel sourire.**

**-Allen...**

** Komui commença à s'alarmer. Allen perdait trop de sang. Si ça continuait comme ça...**

**-Allen, active ton innocence ! Maintenant !**

** Allen sembla retrouver ses esprits et la douleur le frappa de plein fouet. Il se releva en chancelant.**

**-Innocence, activation !**

** La lumière s'intensifia encore et se transforma en vague qui frappa Allen de plein fouet au niveau de son épaule blessée. Lavi étouffa un cri. Allen hurla sous la tension. C'était une sensation horrible. Il avait l'impression qu'un élément étranger essayait de pénétrer dans son corps. La douleur augmenta encore et encore et soudain, plus rien. La lumière s'atténua puis disparu.**

**-J'ai... réussi ?**

**-Oui Allen, répondit Komui en souriant doucement. Tu as réussi. Regardes. **

** Allen suivit son regard. Son bras gauche était de retour, sous la forme qu'il avait avant de lui être enlevé pour être remplacé par un bras humain. Il sourit. Il était enfin lui-même. **

** Il se tourna vers Lavi.**

**-Merci d'avoir été là Lavi. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. ****Je me souviens de tout maintenant. De la Congrégation, des Akumas et de... Kanda. **

**-...Kanda ?!**

**-Oui, nous nous connaissions, répondit Allen. Nous n'étions pas à proprement parler des amis mais... on se connaissait. Et puis un jour il a disparu. On l'a cherché. Longtemps. Et puis le clan Noé s'est lancé à ma poursuite et on a pratiqué un effacement de mémoire. On m'a aussi enlevé mon innocence de type parasite grâce à une opération avant de me greffer un bras humain. La section scientifique de la Congrégation regroupe les meilleurs scientifiques du monde et possède une technologie bien supérieure à celle du reste de la planète. **

**Il se tourna vers Bookman. **

**-Et d'ailleurs, ****Lavi... vous lui avez effacé la mémoire à lui aussi non ?**

** Le vieil homme eut l'air gêné. **

**-Quoi ?! Non, attends Allen, ça veux dire qu'on m'a moi aussi effacé la mémoire ? **

**-Oui, mais de façon moins violente que pour moi, pour que tu gardes certains souvenirs, tes capacités de Bookman et pour que tu restes près de moi. **

** Lavi n'en croyait pas es oreilles.**

**-Ça veux dire que j'ai été manipulé contre mon gré pour être ta baby-sitter ?**

**-Non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Contra Allen. On m'avait assuré qu'on ne te ferai rien, mais dès que ma mémoire a été effacée, on t'a également effacé la mémoire. Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte. **

**Lavi était furieux. Il se tourna vers son grand-père. **

**-Tu les a laissé me faire ça ?! A moi, ton petit-fils ?**

** Lavi se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis presque un an n'était qu'une mascarade, et ça le rendait malade.**

** Son grand-père lui fit signe de s'approcher. Lavi s'exécuta. Soudain, Bookman bondit et lui planta une aiguille dans la nuque. **

** Lavi s'écroula. Allen se précipita vers lui et vérifia s'il allait bien. **

**-J'ai planté mon aiguille dans sa nuque à l'endroit où un nœud nerveux contrôlant indirectement sa mémoire se trouvait. Il se réveillera bientôt avec tous ses souvenirs et Allen, sache que c'est lui qui m'a demandé de faire ça. **

** Lavi ouvrit les yeux.**

**-A... Allen... ? ****J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs...**

** Komui s'approcha d'eux avec deux longs manteaux. **

**-Tenez. **

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

**-Vos uniformes d'exorcistes. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

** Kanda ne pensait plus jamais sortir de cette cellule immonde. Comme il avait refusé d'intégrer la Congrégation en tant qu'exorciste, il y avait de bonne chance pour qu'on le fasse disparaître. Il s'y était préparé, et il n'avait donc pas peur. Il était déjà mort de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il était « né ». **

** Sauf que... cette fois là serait différente. Cette fois, il y aurais quelqu'un pour se souvenir de lui, pour le pleurer peut-être. **

**-Allen...**

** Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait s'attacher autant à quelqu'un. Lui, qui n'avait pas grandi dans l'amour, n'y connaissait rien et pourtant, son cœur ne s'était pas totalement durci, pas assez en tout cas. **

** Car il souffrait. Être éloigné de Allen comme ça... sans savoir si il allait mieux, lui retournait l'estomac. **

**…**

** La grille de sa cellule grinça. Quelqu'un venait de s'adosser aux barreaux et dans l'obscurité, Kanda ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait. Il sentit néanmoins l'odeur de la cigarette. **

**-Il est venu, dit l'inconnu. **

** Kanda se leva et s'approcha.**

**-Qui ?**

**-Chut ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici ! Chuchota l'homme. Ecoute en silence. Il va venir te chercher. Il m'a dit que tu comprendrais, monsieur le samouraï de l'ancien temps.**

**L'homme s'éloigna tranquillement. Kanda retourna s'asseoir, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Allen allait bien... il était vivant...**

**…**

** Allen éternua. **

**-Quelqu'un pense à toi ? Plaisanta Lavi en le rattrapant. **

** Allen eut un faible sourire. Il était préoccupé par la situation. Bien sûr, l'état de Kanda l'inquiétait. Allait-il bien ? Mais surtout, comment allait-il réagir en le voyant ? Après tout, il était un exorciste au service de la Congrégation que Kanda haïssait et fuyait plus que tout. De plus, c'était en partie à cause de lui que l'organisation avait pu remettre la main sur lui. **

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Lavi. Kanda ne te détestera pas. Et puis, il est déjà au courant de ta venue. **

**-Commentça ? **

**-Le Maréchal Cross est parti la nuit dernière, tu t'en souviens, avec le grand intendant et mon grand-père. Ils ont tout planifié au QG pour que ta réintégration se passe au mieux et ne paraisse pas suspecte. Et ils ont mis Kanda au courant, pour qu'il se comporte au mieux jusqu'à notre arrivée. ****Surtout que Kanda et l'autorité...**

** Allen sourit. Il sentit son moral remonter en flèche.**

**-Allons y !**

**…**

** Après quelques jours, la tour de la Congrégation de l'Ombre se dressait devant eux, immense et menaçante. ****Allen sentit une boule d'anxiété et de soulagement lui serrer l'estomac. Il avait hâte d'y être, de retrouver Kanda, mais il appréhendait également son retour parmi les exorcistes.**

**…**

**Quelqu'un ouvrit la geôle de Kanda et le tira hors de celle-ci avec violence. Le jeune homme, tiré de son sommeil, regarda le garde, hébété. Celui-ci lui passa les menottes et le traîna jusqu'à une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse où tous les meubles, du sol au plafond, étaient couverts de papiers. ****Puis il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.**

**Kanda n'y voyait strictement rien. Il décida donc de rester sur place, histoire de ne pas trébucher sur les monticules de dossiers en tous genres qui occupaient la pièce.**

**Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Kanda se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et vit un jeune asiatique, chinois sûrement, qui le regardait avait un grand sourire.**

**-Salut, moi, c'est Komui ! Je suis le grand intendant du QG européen de la Congrégation. Tu veux du café ? Dit-il en lui montrant une tasse d'où s'échappait une fumée dont l'odeur vit frémir Kanda, qui acquiesça. **

**-Lenalee, amène nous du café s'il te plaît !**

**Komui fit de la place sur un canapé dont Kanda ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence jusqu'à maintenant et l'invita à s'asseoir.**

**-Bon, je pense qu'on peut arrêter de jouer la comédie maintenant. **

** Kanda sursauta. Il vit l'intendant sortir une petite boite métallique et appuyer sur un bouton. Aussitôt, ses menottes tombèrent à terre.**

**Il se massa les poignets.**

**-Pourquoi ? Dit-il en levant les mains.**

** Une jeune fille entra avec deux tasses de café et en déposa une devant lui. Puis elle sortit en fermant derrière elle. ****Le sourire de Komui tomba instantanément. **

**-Bon, je suppose que je peux tout te dire maintenant. ****Je fais partie de ceux qui veulent protéger Allen. Comme il veut revenir pour te chercher, on a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter, mais en ce qui te concerne, ça va être un peu plus compliqué. **

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Les Maréchaux, excepté Cross, Cloud et Tiedoll, t'en veulent et souhaitent que tu sois puni. ****Et si Allen revient et qu'ils se rendent compte que c'est pour toi, ça va mal finir. ****Alors on a du trouver une excuse, du genre que sa mémoire revenait, et ainsi de suite. Mais Luberrier pose un problème, parce qu'il connaît votre relation, et vu qu'il est un des hauts dirigeants de la Congrégation, sa parole a du poids.**

**-Et comme il est sans pitié... termina Kanda.**

**-Ça a été dur de le convaincre. Et on a pas réussi.**

** Le silence tomba.**

**-Mais ! S'exclama Komui en buvant une tasse de thé. Les relations de Allen nous ont bien aidé. Il s'avère que le secrétaire de Luberrier, Howard Link, avait une dette envers lui et l'appréciait beaucoup. Alors, et sans qu'on ai besoin de le lui demander, il s'est proposé de parler à son supérieur. D'ailleurs, Luberrier fait confiance à Link, alors on s'est dit qu'on ne risquait rien à le laisser faire. Et c'est là que c'est drôle !**

** Kanda porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée. Il sentit le liquide chaud descendre le long de son estomac et le réchauffa. **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-Link a donné un somnifère à Luberrier en le versant dans son thé, ou café je ne sais plus, et alors, il a demandé à Bookman de pratiquer une sorte de rituel d'acupuncture pour lui faire oublier certaines choses. Et donc voilà. Après, pour les trous de mémoires, c'est Link qui se charge de modifier les événements, ****ce qui m'amène au point suivant. **

** Kanda reporta son intérêt sur son interlocuteur.**

**-Allen arrive bientôt, dans une journée peut-être moins. Peut-être même qu'il est déjà dans les parages. Donc, voilà ma question. Kanda, est-ce que tu acceptes de devenir exorciste ?**

** Kanda écarquilla les yeux, surpris. **

**-Si tu acceptes, tu seras bien sûr sous les ordres de la Congrégation, mais tu ne seras plus pourchassé, et son passé effacé. Et tu pourras rester avec Allen. Pour l'instant, c'est le seul moyen de te garder vivant. **

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Je te l'ai dit, les Maréchaux veulent que tu soient puni, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir ce deal : si tu deviens exorciste, tu serviras la Congrégation et ta dette payée, mais si tu refuses, tu mourras ? C'est pour ça que je t'encourages à...**

**-Quelle dette ? Je n'en ai pas, dit Kanda en se levant. C'est la Congrégation qui en a une envers moi. **

**-Je le sais, mais tu dois t'en être rendu compte n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Komui. En ce monde, ce n'est pas la vérité qui gagné, c'est les dires des puissants, même si c'est faux. ****Alors, ta décision ?**

**-Je... crois que je n'ai pas le choix... ricana Kanda. Si je meurs, cet idiot d'Allen va pleurer le reste de sa vie alors... j'accepte. **

** Komui eut un grand sourire. Puis il se leva et s'approcha de Kanda et le prit dans ses bras. Kanda resta paralysé.**

**-Bienvenue parmi nous, Kanda.**

**Puis il le lâcha. Kanda resta à la même place. **

**-Bon, tu viens ? Il faut régler les formalités. **

** Kanda sortit de sa catatonie et le suivit.**

**…**

**-Lâches moi !**

** Kanda se débattait tant et plus pendant que Hevlaska tentait d'en savoir plus sur l'innocence avec laquelle il était compatible.**

**-Détends toi, exorciste, tout va bien se passer. **

** Elle le reposa doucement. Komui s'approcha de lui. **

**-Bon, je me suis occupé de ton arme anti-Akuma. Comme tu fais du Kendo, j'ai pensé qu'un sabre, c'était bien. Tiens, le voici, dit-il en lui présentant un magnifique sabre japonais. Voici Mugen.**

** Kanda la prit presque avec respect. **

**-On va où maintenant ?**

**-Voir ta chambre, et te donner un uniforme d'exorciste.**

**…**

** Kanda accrocha son sabre à la ceinture de son manteau d'exorciste et s'attacha les cheveux encore humides de la douche. Il se sentait bien maintenant. **

**…**

**Dans son bureau, le golem de Komui se mit à clignoter. Celui-ci prit l'appel.**

**-Reever ?**

**-Grand intendant, Allen et Lavi sont arrivés !**

**-Déjà ?! S'exclama t-il. Ils sont en avance !**

**-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Venez les accueillir avec nous, je viens d'ouvrir les portes.**

**Komui sortit de son bureau en courant et cria à son golem. **

**-Va chercher Kanda ! **

**…**

**-Ah, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi, pas vrai Allen ? Soupira Lavi en s'étirant dans le hall. **

**-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Allen.**

** Une boule doré fondit les airs et se jeta sur lui.**

**-Timcampy ! S'exclama Allen en riant. **

** Le petit golem doré tourna autour de lui, ravi, et commença à s'éloigner, comme pour lui montrer la route à suivre.**

**-D'accord, on te suit !**

** Les deux exorcistes suivirent Timcampy jusqu'au réfectoire. Arrivés là, ils déglutirent et poussèrent la porte ensemble.**

** Une explosion de couleurs les accueillit.**

**-Allen, tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'exclama Jeryy. Ton appétit me rassurait toujours ! Tu manges toujours autant j'espères !**

**-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. **

**Lavi et Allen furent félicités de tous les côtés. Finalement, Komui tapa dans ses mains pour imposer le silence.**

**-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, dit-il, car c'est le jour du retour de deux de nos exorcistes, mais aussi de l'avènement d'un nouveau membre.**

**Allen sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Komui se dirigea vers la porte.**

**-Tu peux entr... **

** Puis il referma la porte.**

**-Où es tu, nom de dieu ?! C'est vraiment pas le moment, t'as cassé mon effet !**

**-Juste ici.**

** Allen sursauta en entendant la voix familière derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et son regard tomba instantanément dans les yeux sombres et insondables de Kanda.**

**Il arrêta de respirer.**


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses (et le mauvaise aussi bien sur) ont une fin ! Voici la conclusion de cette fic qui m'a beaucoup fait plaisir à écrire.

Chapitre 12

-On parlera plus tard, dit Kanda.

Allen hocha la tête. Toutes les autres personnes présentes les regardaient. Komui s'éclaircit la gorge pour détourner l'attention de la foule sur les deux jeunes hommes. Ce qu'elle fit, gênée.

Allen eut un petit sourire et attrapa la main de Kanda, appréhendant sa réaction.

Kanda sursauta en sentant quelque chose chaud lui entourer la main et comprit qu'il s'agissait de Allen. Ça faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec une autre personne, et il venait à peine de se rendre compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

La fête battait son plein. Allen regardait tout le monde s'amuser avec un air attendri sur le visage. Kanda le surprit et demanda :

-Tu les connaissais, hein ?

-Oui... murmura Allen.

Il baissa la tête. Si il savait... si Kanda savait qui il était vraiment, il le détesterait, c'était sûr. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui raconter la vérité à son propos, mais il le lui devait à présent. Car Kanda avait failli mourir à cause de lui.

-Désolé... je crois que... on va devoir parler maintenant Bakanda...

Il s'éloigna en traînant Kanda par le bras. Lavi les vit quitter la fête et encouragea mentalement le pauvre Allen. Ça allait être dur pour lui de toute révéler sur son passé.

Allen marcha sans réfléchir et ils se retrouvèrent à la salle d'entraînement qui était vide, puisque tous étaient en train de faire la fête. Il s'assit par terre et Kanda l'imita.

Allen prit une grande inspiration.

-Kanda, est-ce que tu pourras me promettre de ne pas... me détester ?

Kanda haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. On verra bien quand j'en saurais plus.

-Je sais que... tu as été un cobaye pour la Congrégation mais en réalité, toi même, tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont torturé.

Kanda tiqua. Allen s'efforça de ne pas le regarder.

-Tu vois Bakanda, je suis un exorciste mais... je suis bien plus que ça. Je suis à la fois l'allié et le pire ennemi de la Congrégation. C'est pour cela qu'elle me surveille et me protège en même temps. Le Comte Millénaire me cherche et une autre abomination est à mes trousses pour s'emparer de ce qui sommeille en moi. Tu connais le clan des Noé je suppose ?

-Oui, ce sont les descendant de Noé, qui protégea l'humanité pendant le grand déluge. Les 12 véritables apôtres, répondit Kanda.

Allen ricana.

-Il y a 13 descendants de Noé en vérité. Les exorcistes se battent contre les 11 premiers. Le Comte Millénaire en est un, et il reste le 14ème. Le traître. Celui qui s'est rangé du côté des humains lors de la dernière guerre. Il s'appelle Neah, et c'était le frère de mon père adoptif, Mana.

Kanda écarquilla les yeux. Cette histoire était tout bonnement incroyable. Allen continua.

-A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais connu Neah en tant qu'être vivant. Il est mort bien avant ma naissance. Pourtant, comme tous les Noé, il choisit un nouvel hôte lorsqu'une nouvelle guerre sainte se déclare. Et son nouvel hôte... c'est moi.

-Je vois. Et je dois te détester pour ça ? Fit remarquer Kanda.

-Non. Mais je te l'ai dit, la Congrégation me surveille et me protège en même temps. Je suis né avec mon Innocence, et j'ai un rapport particulier avec elle, ce qui fait de moi un atout. En contrepartie, je pourrais trahir la Congrégation et rejoindre les autres Noé. C'est pour ça que...

Allen marqua une pause.

-C'est pour ça que la Congrégation a mis en place un projet de création d'exorcistes artificiels. Les exorcistes de deuxième génération.

Kanda se leva brusquement. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

...

_Flash-back. _

_C'était une grande pièce blanche, totalement blanche et froide. Il s'y trouvait avec d'autres enfants. On venait de l'attacher à une machine reliée à un homme inanimé. _

_Un des scientifique lui maintint les épaules contre la table et un autre homme enclencha une manette._

_-Espérons que ça marchera cette fois, les autres sont morts instantanément._

_-Pas de risque, celui ci revivra, même s'il meurt. _

_Kanda sentit son corps se faire arracher de toutes part par une substance étrangère qui se refusait à lui. Il s'entendit hurler puis, plus rien. Plus de douleur, ni de blanc, juste... le confort de la mort. _

_Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, sur cette même table. Le scientifique qui le tenait se leva, énervé. _

_-Ça ne marche pas ! Comment ces enfants peuvent devenir des exorcistes ! Ce ne sont que des morveux sans intérêt !_

_-Calme toi, le rassura l'autre. Créer des exorcistes de deuxième génération n'est pas de tout repos..._

_Fin flash-back. _

...

Kanda semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais à voir son visage épouvanté, ça ne pouvait pas être de bons souvenirs. Allen se leva à son tour et lui toucha le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire revenir à la réalité. Kanda sursauta comme si on l'avait frappé et plaqua Allen contre un mur.

-La suite ! Raconte moi... la suite...

Il avait l'air complètement destabilisé.

-Et bien... Dans le but de surveiller le 14ème lors de son prochain éveil, ils créèrent les exorcistes de deuxième génération parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'exorcistes « naturels ». et à vrai dire, ce fut un échec puisqu'un seul survécu.

-C'était moi pas vrai ?! Rugit Kanda. Et tu le savais ?! Est-ce que tu le savais ?!

-Non ! Je te le promets Kanda ! Je n'en savais rien ! Je l'ai appris durant mes recherches pour te retrouver. Et même avant de me faire enlever mes souvenirs je ne savais rien du tout à ton propos.

Kanda le lâcha. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Comment ça, te faire enlever tes souvenirs ?

Allen se massa le cou.

-Il y a quelques temps, la situation était devenue trop critique. Le Comte Millénaire, Apocryphos et le clan Noé ont attaqué la Congrégation, et il y a eu beaucoup de pertes. Les hauts dirigeants ont vite compris que c'était moi que l'ennemi cherchait alors, ils ont décidé de me cacher au sein du territoire ennemi. La meilleure cachette, là où personne ne pense à chercher, c'est sous son nez hein ?

Kanda arrêta de ruminer et s'assit.

-Continue.

-Alors, on m'a enlevé mon Innocence et greffé un bras humain, dit Allen et soulevant sa manche gauche pour montrer son véritable bras. Puis on m'a effacé mes souvenirs pour que ce soit plus crédible et on m'a inscrit dans un lycée au Japon, d'où la Congrégation me surveillerait pour qu'il ne m'arriverait rien.

-D'où la présence de Luberrier à l'école, termina Kanda. Je comprends mieux ce qu'il faisait là.

-Oui. Malheureusement pour toi, c'est également là que tu t'étais caché après ta fuite de la Congrégation, répondit Allen. C'était très bien vu de ta part de venir au Japon. La Congrégation n'aurait jamais pensé à venir te chercher jusque là-bas. C'était un pur hasard qu'on se retrouve dans ce lycée. De même pour notre rencontre.

-Et Lavi ?

-Un exorciste lui aussi, et le descendant des Bookmans. Il a demandé à la Congrégation à me suivre, et on lui a lui aussi effacé ses souvenirs, en lui en laissant assez pour se souvenir de rester mon ami. Autre chose que tu veux savoir ?

-Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tombé malade et que tu as sombré dans le coma au lycée ? Demanda Kanda. C'était vraiment de l'hypothermie ?

Allen sourit. Kanda était vraiment perspicace.

-Plus ou moins. Disons que... la version officielle ne dit pas tout. Je suis vraiment tombé et me suis cogné, mais la baisse de température ne vient pas de là. Comme tu le sais, je suis un symbiotique. Mon Innocence fait parti de mon corps et quand on me l'a enlevé, mon bras a été remplacé par un bras normal.

-Une réaction de rejet ?

-Non, pas tout à fait. Mon corps et le bras étaient compatibles, mais mon Innocence aspirait à revenir à mon corps. Si la majorité de mon Innocence est concentrée dans mon bras, des minuscules fragments sont présents un peu partout dans mon corps et peuvent me soigner.

Allen souleva sa tunique et montra son cœur.

-Un jour, lors d'un combat, mon cœur a été percé, et mon Innocence l'a réparé pour arrêter l'hémorragie et empêcher ma mort. Elle est présente dans tout mon corps, et ne supportait pas la présence d'un bras étranger qui prenait sa place. Quand je me suis cogné, mon Innocence s'est dépêchée de réparer les dégâts mais elle s'est aussi rendu compte qu'il manquait une partie d'elle. Tu connais la suite.

-Tu es donc tombé dans le coma... Hasarda Kanda. Et la Congrégation qui contrôlait l'hôpital s'est... occupé de toi ?

-Oui, répondit Allen. Ils ont rendormi l'Innocence. Mais ils ne pouvaient mettre personne au courant.

Kanda se releva de nouveau et s'apprêta à sortir. Allen le retint par la manche.

-Kanda tu...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, le coupa le japonais. Tu... n'es pas le seul responsable. Le vrai responsable, c'est Luberrier.

Allen sourit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'importunera plus. Lavi et moi, on s'en est chargé.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Kanda.

Allen se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

-Disons que l'abus de mineure est une effraction même pour lui... Il a abusé de son influence pour forcer des filles du lycée à le satisfaire et ça, pour un dirigeant d'une communauté rattachée au Vatican, c'est un crime sévère.

-Et ce que tu fais là, c'est pas un crime ? Ricana Kanda en l'embrassant à son tour.

-Je ne force personne moi... murmura Allen entre deux baisers.

FIN.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Oui, je sais, il n'y a pas de lemon mais je voulais que ces deux charmants tourtereaux que sont Allen et Kanda se focalisent davantage sur leurs sentiments que sur le sexe ! Ce qui ne les empêchent pas d'être satisfaits aussi sur ce plan là. J'ai essayé de tout bien expliqué et j'espère que c'était pas trop confus pour vous, chers lecteurs ! A bientôt pour une prochaine fin qui ne va pas tarder du tout ! Ciao Ciao !


End file.
